


never a waste

by imbadwholf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: For my lovely best friend nikki.





	never a waste

It had been two days since the lovers had last spoken, well properly spoken. Alec had of course been sending Magnus the odd text to do with missions, but neither had had the time to talk verbally or even send messages that took up more than a couple of lines. Whilst packing up his things up the Shadowhunter felt his lips raise into a smile at the thought of tonight; of being curled up in bed with his boyfriend as they rested. Those sweet images were ripped from his brain as his sister walked into his office. “Iz?”

Bouncing across the small distance to young woman beamed. “You’ll never guess what?” Not even pausing his tyding the older of the two lifted his shoulders. “It’s snowing.”

“Well,” Wrapping his satchel around his shoulder he carried on unbothered. “It is December Izzy. Now excuse me I need to g-”

Rolling her eyes she smiled. “No you don’t understand. There’s so much! Feet of it Alec.”

Then he took notice. “Feet?”

“Yeah like several feet of the stuff. We are snowed in essentially. It’s great cause it means those clave repsentavies you’ve been stressing about for the last few days won’t be here for several days.”

Under other conditions Alec would have been ecstatic at this news but his mind was stuck on the fact he couldn’t walk out of the institute. “Oh.” 

Picking up on the deflated stature of her brother Izzy asked. “What’s wrong?”

“I was… well I was going to walk over to...” He paused to this of how to describe it. “Magnus’ apartment.”

Proudly she looked at her brother with that glee she always had when the topic of Alec’s relationship came up. “So just get him to portal you there no big deal.”

The older sibling sighed “I don’t want to. He has just been so busy recently.” Opening up his bag he pulled out a few essays. “I best get back to work.” When he saw Izzy close to the door he called out. “Enjoy the snow Iz.”

But she didn’t say anything.

 

* * *

 

No less than ten minutes Alec got a familiar tingling sensation, the one he received whenever Magnus did magic next to him but shrugging of the pleasurable feeling he continued to write his response to a request. “Well she wasn’t wrong.”

Jumping a little from his chair the Head of the New York institute knocked his leg on his own desk. “Damn.” He cursed but his whole attention was preoccupied with the man before him. “Mag-magnus?”

With a wink the Warlock moved from his seat by the fire. “The one and only.”

“But-but how?”

Chuckling Magnus walked towards his partner. “I do have this thing. I have been meaning to mention it to you for a while. It’s called magic and it means I can essentially teleport anywhere. And I _did_ set up the wards in here so even you precious institute isn’t safe from me.”

It was a usual occurrence for Alec’s cheeks to heat up brightly and now was no diffrence. “I just mean… I think what I wanted to ask wa-”

“Izzabelle. She told me you were working too hard.” About to get up Alec found himself paused by the hand of his lover on his chest. “Why didn’t you just tell me? I could have had you back instantly. Snow or no snow my portals still work.”

Exhaling Alec nodded. “I know. It’s just I know how hard you have been working recently and I didn’t want you to waste energy on me.”

After a moment where Magnus let those words sink in he leant forward. “It is never a waste. Especially because having you near me makes me strong.” Under him Alec shivered with overwhelming emotions. “Can I take you home Alexander?”

With a release of a breath the younger man answered. “Yes please.”


End file.
